Encantador y Mortal
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Una parte de él se preguntaba ¿Cómo debía sentirse Firkle al tener a un aparente desconocido dándose un festín con él en medio de un parque infantil?


**Encantador y Mortal**

Eso solo podía ser un sueño. Un perfecto e intenso sueño por el cual Ike olvidaría la vida mundana que dejaba atrás a cada paso que daba para quedarse ahí mismo, porque obviamente pertenecía a ese mundo y ya debería dejar de fingir que tenía alguna pizca de sencillez y capacidad mundana. Porque no quería ser _normal_ si eso lo alejaba de ese perfecto sueño. La figura frente a él era una maldición, un milagro, una ilusión, la quimera y condenación que había estado fantaseando por años; increíblemente perfecta en cada sentido, con el poder de enredarse en su mente y liberarlo de cualquier cadena y freno que se había puesto ante la absurda costumbre de _pertenecer_ y encajar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al percatarse que estaba dispuesto a ir ahí donde esa persona deseara ir, se entregaría a esa criatura letal capaz de cumplir cualquiera de sus fantasías, sin importar que tan bizarras pudiesen ser. Él pertenecía a esa locura fúnebre y trastornada.

Sus oídos solo captaban el perfecto golpeteo de tacones frente a él, esos botines se cerraban en los finos tobillos con exquisitez y los gruesos tacones flagelaban el suelo en cada paso. Las medias subían largamente por esas piernas torneadas que deberían estar todo el tiempo entorno a sus caderas, enganchadas a su cintura y clavándole los talones en su espalda. Las medias le quitaban el aliento, negras, gruesas, subiendo hasta la mitad de los muslos de porcelana y por atrás tenían cintas moradas que se cruzaban en zigzag y terminando en la parte superior con un perfecto lazo de regalo. Sus ojos seguían el ritmo de la cortísima falda de volantes negra y gris, similar a cientos de encajes que emulaban alas de mariposas entrelazada que ocultaban las ligas moradas que se enganchaban a las medias y se escondían por dentro de esa falda que se movía dándoles infinidad de ideas estremecedoras.

Olas de mar.

Velas al viento.

Humo danzante.

Espuma ascendente.

Neblina espesa.

Cortinas mortuorias.

Tantas analogías que esa falda excitaba en él, porque se levantaban entorno a la curva del apretado trasero y de esas pequeñas caderas para luego difuminarse en tan poco espacio. El fino torso estaba cubierto con una prenda negra que cubría el cuello, pero exponía los brazos blanquecinos y se ajustaba al pecho y espalda, como pintura pétrea sobre el delgado cuerpo. Por encima, un corsé de cuero morado entornaba la cintura y vientre, bien ajustado, reafirmando más el delgado talle, manteniendo la espalda firme, resaltando la curvatura del trasero que tanto lo volvía loco. Y sabía que había más lazos y cuerdas por delante de ese corsé, más adornos entorno a su perfecto regalo. Piel de porcelana brillando bajo las luces de las farolas, cabello negro en un corte hasta la base del cuello y con las puntas hacia adentro. Uñas moradas, anillos negros, pulseras de cuero, aretes pequeños, sobre los lóbulos finos, como gotas de cielo nocturno. Tan andrógina criatura guiaba la marcha de sus fantasías sin mirarlo. El perfecto regalo que asechaba para robarlo y tomar como suyo.

Casi se sentía un acosador, siempre varios metros por detrás. En realidad, casi ese era su papel. Un observador que sin censura se excitaba siguiendo a esa criatura por medio de las calles que se alejaban del centro de la ciudad y las celebraciones. Los borrachos, los fiesteros y los cazadores de diversión iban en dirección contraria y no faltaba el ingenuo mortal que soltaba algún comentario indecente y lascivo que solo Ike debía poseer cuando cruzaba miradas con su criatura perfecta. Pero esta no reaccionaba, hacía un gesto indiferente y seguía caminando, liderando su camino sin saberlo. Unas chicas pasaron junto a él, intentando llamar su atención, pero Ike se desvió de calle y así no delatar su posición a su presa. No quería que Firkle supiera que lo estaba siguiendo, que se había estado comiendo con la mirada su cuerpo de porcelana, filos, encaje y muerte. No quería que notara que había estado siguiéndolo durante todo el día, sonriendo con fascinación cuando la gente miraba a Firkle e insinuaban promesas que el gótico destruía con una firme amenaza. No quería que el gótico se enterase que había estado tan cerca que casi había podido lamerle la oreja y apretado la erección en su trasero. Aunque Firkle había sospechado que era observado a todo tiempo, constantemente mirando sobre el hombro mientras se veía obligado a caminar por las festivas calles de South Park y pasear entre borrachos de todas las edades o esquivar las constantes invitaciones de quienes creían que un buen disfraz provocativo implicaba un polvo garantizado entre extraños a honor de los muertos, las brujas o los espíritus.

Firkle llevaba una simple máscara en forma de mariposa negra que con las alas cubría la parte superior del rostro y solo resaltaba con mayor ahínco los labios pintados de morado, llamando más la atención ante lo provocativos que eran.

Gracias al marcar del gótico, las calles se fueron vaciando y Firkle tomó como atajo el parque que jamás había recorrido en la infancia para retozar con otros niños y que ahora era demasiado mayor para sacarle provecho alguno. Ike lo siguió, un poco divertido con la situación. En la infancia se había dedicado a jugar ahí, correteando con otros niños, escondiéndose entre los árboles y trepándose a ellos. En especial disfrutaba jugar a ser un pirata que robaba los tesoros más preciados y perfectos. Pero en esa noche no era Ike, era una sombra oculta, estaba muy lejos de ser el hermanito agradable o el hijo adorado. En esa noche estaba protegido por la máscara de bandolero, la capa pesada para abrigarse y la ropa negra que no buscaba ser ningún disfraz. Solo una forma para esconderse de todo aquello que pudiese ser un problema u obstáculo.

No podía creer que Firkle se expusiera tan indiferente ante el mundo, pero por otro lado ¿Por qué le extrañaba? Cualquiera estaría en peligro si se acercaba al gótico, no importaba que estuviese en tacones y falda corta. Pero esa noche la gente no sabía que estaban tratando con Firkle, las personas solo veían esa provocativa criatura que parecía salida de las puertas de la muerte para llevarse a alguien consigo. Perfecto, indescifrable, peligroso y _suyo_.

O por lo menos lo sería dentro de poco.

En la mano que mantenía en su bolsillo sintió una pequeña esfera, algo similar a un amuleto de la suerte para ese momento y presa de la expectativa jugó con la misma entre sus dedos. Como si el instinto de Firkle se disparase, este comenzó a avanzar un poco más rápido, pero sin mostrar indicio de que algo realmente lo estuviese preocupando. Pero sin saberlo, solo encendía en Ike una mayor emoción al encontrarse con una presa difícil. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Firkle lo escuchó en el último momento y lo miró sobre el hombro, muy sabiamente logró esquivarlo y creo distancia entre ambos antes de que Ike lograse atraparlo. En silencio, el gótico observó que estaban solos y llevó la mano hacia el cinturón de la falda, donde debía colgar un pequeño bolso con la infalible navaja negra que solía cargar.

Pero Ike, protegido en el anonimato de su simple disfraz, levantó la mano, mostrando el bolso que había cortado en uno de los múltiples momentos en que había llegado hasta el gótico entre la multitud sin que este se percatase.

\- Hijo de puta… -murmuró el gótico, mirando la bolsa con cierto grado de ansiedad- Devuélvemelo.

Como imaginó, Firkle no se iría sin recuperar su adorada herramienta. Él sacudió la bolsa, tentativamente y se encogió de hombros.

\- No diré que esto es gracioso. –el gótico cruzó los brazos- Ya estás muy grande como para hacerle bromas a la gente.

A pesar de sonar tan calmado, lo conocía. Firkle estaba calculando las posibilidades y el cómo sacarle ventaja a la situación en que se encontraba. La diferencia de altura y constitución era un problema, pero el gótico de seguro estaba deduciendo qué tipo de juegos sucios podría sacar para recuperar la bolsa y seguramente apuñalarlo con la daga cuando la empuñase. Así que, en su lugar, Ike se mantuvo en su personaje anónimo y se movió, rodeó al joven, avanzando en su dirección con paso firme, obligando a Firkle a ser quien retrocediese terreno.

Mirándolo de frente, Firkle tenía los ojos delineados y estaba usando un tipo de lentillas violetas que aún en la oscuridad brillaban. La máscara en forma de alas de mariposa afinaba más sus rasgos y la gargantilla que lo cubría ocultaba la manzana de Adán. Falda, corsé, medias, tacones, accesorios, labial, todo lo que haría a un ignorante creer que Firkle era una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba con orgullo la forma de los hombros angulosos y la planicie del pecho, despertándole dudas a cualquier observador. Firkle era un ser andrógino y perfecto. La presa letal indicada. La criatura más hermosa que podría asechar. Una que estaba furiosa, con los ojos en la bolsa que sostenía y siendo obligada a retroceder terreno. Ambos llegaron cerca de los juegos infantiles, la construcción del puente pirata, toboganes, columpios, pequeños escondrijos y cuerdas que se unían entre si simulando una muralla. Ike conocía muy bien ese juego, había sido el lugar donde más tiempo había pasado en la primera parte de su infancia y había sido el lugar donde aprendió lo fácil que era dar un mal paso y terminar enredado con las ásperas sogas que servían para trepar. Pero Firkle no conoce el terreno, jamás jugó ahí. Así que no sabía de la escalera en forma de red que había a un costado y que estaba pobremente clavada al suelo de forma rústica y que siempre había que tener cuidado.

Así que el tacón de Firkle se enredó y este cayó sobre la red, como una sirena presa de los marinos. Las sogas amortiguaron cualquier golpe y la falda se recogió hasta los límites de la censura. Ike pudo sentir la boca húmeda, salivando, mirando las misteriosas ligas abrazar los muslos del gótico y perderse adentro, despertando en él la curiosidad naciente de saber a qué se podrían estar conectando. Firkle intentó pararse, pero los tacones se habían enganchado entre los huecos de la red y él sabía que ese era su momento. Ike se abalanzó sobre su presa y lo aplastó contra las cuerdas, su mano cubrió la boca del chico y lo aplastó más contra la trampa. El gótico luchó, pero él usó la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarlo, usando la red para inmovilizarlo. Ike sabía que tenía poco tiempo para aprovechar la sorpresa, así que se apresuró a meter las manos del gótico entre los espacios que había en las cuerdas para que no pudiese soltarse. Pero aun así Firkle luchó, lo empujó con todo el cuerpo, luchando por soltar las botas y al parecer quería morderlo, pero Ike logró mantener la distancia. No iba a cometer la estupidez de que Firkle revelase su identidad. Necesitaba su anonimato. _Necesitaba_ la máscara, la soledad del parque y el cuerpo del gótico inmovilizado. Aun así, había determinación en los ojos del joven, desesperación, algo salvaje y mortífero. Ike pudo sentir el corazón latirle con fuerza, sabiendo lo erróneo que era todo eso. Si eran atrapados, él iría a la cárcel, nadie entendería que _tenía_ que hacerlo y que era una oportunidad única que no podía desperdiciar. Nadie sabría comprender lo excitado que había estado toda la noche, siguiendo a Firkle y sabiendo que si era paciente sería suyo. Pero se lo demostró al gótico, presionó su dura erección contra él a la par que se hacía de la navaja y la abrió con un fluido movimiento de muñeca. El filo brilló entre ambos y Firkle dejó de moverse, había algo de reconocimiento y duda en sus ojos al comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Porque a pesar de toda la fuerza que tuviese, toda la astucia y peligro que Firkle destilara, seguía siendo mortal. El filo de la navaja solo hizo una confirmación de los hechos, deslizándose por la fina piel del hombro expuesto, por el brazo tenso. No lo cortó, solo lo recorrió y se percató de la piel que se erizaba bajo la letal caricia ¿Por miedo? ¿Por excitación? Con fortuna por ambas. Ike mantuvo la mano sobre la boca del chico, cubriéndolo para que no delatara su posición y los ojos del gótico recorrieron los alrededores con desesperación.

Completamente solos.

 _Eso era una locura._

Su mano libre fue hacia las perfectas piernas, esas que quería entorno a sus caderas, pero que tendría que mantener inmovilizadas. Sus dedos buscaron cada botín firmemente cerrado entorno a los pies de Firkle y los enganchó bien a las cuerdas de la red, confirmando así que estuviesen bien atados ahí. No quería patadas ni ataques. Además, con las piernas bien separadas tendría mejor acceso al premio mayor. Realmente era una lástima que no pudiese besar a Firkle, pero estaba seguro que lo atacaría si le daba la oportunidad. Así que su mano no se alejó de la boca que de seguro le gritaba obscenidades que en otras circunstancias amaría escuchar. Pero en ese momento solo era alguien que tomaba ventaja de esa criatura perfecta que lo calentaba todas las noches hasta desfallecerlo. Ike se separó lo suficiente para ver a su presa, capturada e indefensa, que aún luchaba por soltarse, con las sogas bien cerradas entorno a las muñecas y las piernas bruscamente separadas. El corsé parecía mucho más tenso en la postura arqueada que había terminado Firkle, como si estuviese ofreciendo las caderas y el pecho como un sacrificio para complacerle.

Y por fin pudo recrearse con miradas en su regalo. Aun cubriendo la boca de Firkle, usó la otra mano para levantar la falda que estaba usando con la punta de la navaja y se relamió los labios al encontrar la lencería de encaje negro y el miembro erecto del chico. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el tono celeste del bóxer de encaje que no estaba diseñado para esconder la erección de Firkle que estiraba la tela. Esa prenda debió estar en la sección femenina de la tienda, pero definitivamente pertenecía a Firkle en ese momento. Las ligas estaban agarradas a la prenda para que las medias no se resbalasen y fue la visión más erótica que había imaginado. Su boca se hizo agua y maniobró sobre la red para inclinarse y cerrar la boca sobre el encaje, directo en la base del pene y humedeció la tela con su lengua. Firkle se arqueó, gimió, luchó por soltarse, pero su lengua se dedicó a lamerlo, a succionarlo por encima de la tela, a atender la erección que traicionaba los deseos del gótico en contra de las circunstancias.

Una parte de él se preguntaba ¿Cómo debía sentirse Firkle al tener a un aparente desconocido dándose un festín con él en medio de un parque infantil?

Lamió las piernas del joven, metió la lengua en el espacio entre las caderas y la lencería, sintió la textura rugosa bajo su lengua y el caliente miembro moldeado entre encaje que se movía buscándolo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Su mano podía sentir los gemidos de Firkle, pero también sus maldiciones y desesperación. Las caderas del chico se removían sobre la red, intentaban huirlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo buscaban con desesperación. Ike apretó la navaja y se la enseñó al joven, bajó el filo por sobre la prenda negra que cubría el torso, esa que ahora sabía que era similar a la licra y por eso se pegaba tan bien al cuerpo de Firkle. La navaja bajó por el corsé, raspó las cuerdas frontales sin realmente abrirlo, pasó por encima de la falda y se detuvo en el encaje de la lencería. Firkle abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Ike miró las manos del chico, los puños que se abrían y cerraban, luchando, pero nada más. Así que separó la prenda que había humedecido con su boca y la cortó por cada costado, dejando que el sonido de la tela al romperse llenase la solitaria noche lejos de los festejos. El pene de Firkle se levantó, otra muestra de porcelana perfecta expuesta para él como ofrenda, Así que Ike lo llevó a su boca y observó el cuerpo convulsionarse mientras la falda cubría ligeramente su visión desde su postura. No creía que hubiese paraíso mejor que por debajo de esa falda, ahí donde su boca succionaba, lamía y sus dientes raspaban. Firkle se agitó, torturado, inquieto y se olvidó de luchar para solo disfrutarlo. Él solo podía sentir las vibraciones de placer contra la palma de la mano. Una lástima, también le gustaban las maldiciones cargadas de odio en esa boca tan lasciva.

Otra sonrisa se formó en su boca cuando descubrió lo que el encaje realmente estaba ocultando. Un cordón fino que salía del apretado orificio de Firkle y que solo indicaba que un discreto vibrador debía estar dentro del chico torturando la próstata del gótico por quién sabe cuántas horas. Que Firkle hubiese estado usando eso todo el tiempo, paseándose por South Park, calentando a la gente, mientras encontraba otro placer _vibrante_ bien enterrado en las extrañas, casi cegó de lujuria a Ike.

Perfecto y caliente, preparado y listo para él.

Sus dedos fueron hacia la entrada de Firkle y fue increíblemente fácil meter un dedo. El gótico se arqueó con brusquedad y él pudo sentir el vibrador con la yema del dedo, que debía ser una tortura con tan suave movimiento calentando el interior húmedo. Firkle se removió, casi parecía que lo quería cabalgar y Ike sonrió al entender qué ocurría. Su dedo se curvó hacia arriba, directo en la próstata del chico y este gritó contra su mano. Ese tortuoso vibrador no debía ser suficiente para dejarlo correrse. La sensación de sentir el interior cálido y húmedo del chico en un estado de estremecimiento ajeno a él era extraño, como si ese vibrador fuese un intruso y un aliado. Firkle se removió, las caderas se removieron a un costado y al otro, huyendo del tacto. Él sonrió, por supuesto, se enderezó para quedar sobre el gótico y apoyó la boca sobre su mano, esa que cubría el goce de Firkle. Ambos se miraron, mientras él lo atormentaba con un solo un dedo, pero golpeando el punto exacto. Los ojos de Firkle se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, luchó por mover el rostro a un costado y siguió huyendo de su tacto.

Para que nadie no lo reconociese, Ike se había cubierto con el antifaz de tela de tal manera que todo su cabello estaba cubierto y se había puesto lentillas grises. Nadie lo había podido identificar a lo largo del día y había sido solo otro ciudadano más bien involucrado en las festividades. Firkle había sido otro que había usado las fiestas para jugar con la gente, aprovechando la máscara y la ropa para que el pueblo reparara en su figura sin una pizca de negatividad o desprecio. Ambos habían estado jugando toda la noche, celebrando a su propia manera.

Pero ahora Firkle le pertenecía, como sacado de una fantasía tétrica que por mucho tiempo se había negado conjurar.

Inmovilizado a sus caprichos. Atrapado después de una buena caza. Expuesto a los ojos de quien sea que pasara por ahí. Y completamente suyo, sin importar si era lo que Firkle había planeado o no. Después de todo, solo era un monstruo aprovechando las festividades para devorar a otro.

Ike fue el primero en escuchar las voces, reconoció a uno de los amigos de su hermano, pero ni siquiera lo regresó a ver. Al parecer este iba acompañado, en pequeñas risas y promesas de planes posteriores. Lo cual tenía sentido, ese parque llevaba a la calle donde vivían algunos de ellos, incluyéndose. Firkle abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la cercanía de otros seres humanos, pero él no le dejó pensar. Gracias a la falda baja, nadie debía saber que el gótico estaba desnudo o dónde tenía él la mano metida. Ike presionó las caderas contra las del chico, se movió suavemente contra la dura erección e invadió a Firkle con otro dedo para estimularlo sin tregua. Ahí, separados solo por la mano que le impedía al gótico pedir por ayuda, se miraron fijamente, ansiosos y al borde. Firkle gritaba, entre frustración y deseo, él ansiaba besarlo, devorar esa perfecta boca y tener en su interior los gritos de Firkle, sobre su lengua, directo en el paladar. Pero tenía que resignarse.

Las voces pasaron por atrás de ellos, por el camino principal. Firkle se removió, luchó por alejar las caderas, pero él notó el calor que rodeaba sus dedos y como se estrechaba mucho más. Así que fue más brusco, más obvio, lo penetró con los dedos sin importarle que esas personas mirasen. Firkle lo miró anonadado, ansioso y hasta cierto nivel suplicante para que se detuviese. Las voces llegaron a estar tan cerca, que sería fácil desviarlos, llamar su atención y decirles que ahí estaban. Firkle lo supo y para su penosa culpa se corrió por ello, luchó por hacerlo lo menos visible posible. Hasta él podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas al ver como los ojos del gótico se ponían en blanco y casi lloriqueaba contra su mano. Para cuando Firkle recuperó el aliento, el amigo de su hermano y quien sea que lo estuviese acompañando ya habían salido del parque sin siquiera reparar en ellos dos. Sus dedos salieron del gótico y jaló el pequeño vibrador fuera del estrecho interior.

La mano de Firkle agitó los dedos, como un código morse sobre la palma de la misma. Inmediatamente soltó la boca del joven y este respiró hondo, recuperando bocanadas fuertes de aire.

\- Las sogas… -jadeó el gótico.

Ike asintió, fue por las de las manos primero, soltando a su novio y se percató que este se estaba enfriando y que, a pesar de los guantes, las cuerdas habían lastimado un poco la piel de porcelana de Firkle. Rápidamente desató la otra muñeca y depositó suaves besos en las heridas rojizas que por suerte no habían sangrado.

\- ¿Los pies…? –preguntó.

Firkle negó y él se relajó. No porque quisiera que se mantuviese atado, sino porque significaba que solo necesitaba atención en las manos. La fantasía de hacerlo al aire libre y que él estuviese asechándolo había sido algo que el gótico había pedido. Lo cual Ike había cumplido con gusto, porque usualmente era Firkle quien terminaba accediendo a sus retorcidas perversiones. Como, por ejemplo, todo el atuendo femenino que estaba usando. La lencería había sido una sorpresa. Por norma general Firkle, como muchos góticos, mezclaba las prendas sin importarle el género, era un amalgamo de gusto personal y perfecto. Así que usar toda esa ropa femenina había sido para darle gusto y se lo agradecía. Sus labios besaron por última vez ambas muñecas y le dio suaves masajes en los brazos para recuperarle la circulación. Jamás había creído que Firkle quisiera ser sometido de esa manera, que quisiera que jugara a ser un sujeto misterioso y amenazante que solo lo aplastase y poseyera en público. Porque ese había sido el plan, llegar hasta el final. Pero Firkle había usado la señal que serviría para que se detuviesen y con justa razón. La intención jamás había sido que realmente sufriera daño alguno.

Aun así, el gótico lucía algo fastidiado, en una mezcla de calma posterior al orgasmo y orgullo herido por no haber resistido todo el camino.

\- Lo podemos hacer en otra ocasión. –le prometió Ike.

Firkle lo miró y le arrebató con brusquedad la máscara de tela que cubría su rostro. El joven se sentó y le hizo señales para que lo liberase del todo y así lo hizo, lo desenredó de la red y tuvo que sostenerse de la misma cuando Firkle se trepó a su regazo y se abrazó a él.

\- No… -lo oyó murmurar ligeramente frustrado- Estuvo bien, pero… no. –pausó un momento- Las lentillas. –demandó.

Ike hubiese querido tener un espejo, pero algo en la voz de su novio le hizo quitarse las lentillas a tientas y este las botó al suelo de un manotazo.

\- ¿No te gustó del todo? –consultó Ike con el mismo tono de voz suave y sus dedos bajaron por la espalda del chico, por el sector donde el corsé no lo cubría- ¿Hice algo mal?

Firkle negó.

\- Lo hiciste perfectamente, tal cual lo había imaginado. –confesó el gótico- Todo el día sabía que estabas por ahí, cerca, podía sentirte mirándome, pero no supe quien eras. Cuando me seguiste aquí, por un momento no te reconocí y temí que fueses otra persona. Y mientras pasaba todo, el no oírte, el no sentirte realmente, en verdad me hizo creer que estaba con un desconocido. –al final sonó frustrado, como si no entendiese qué había ocurrido.

Esperó. Pero el chico no continuó.

\- ¿Y eso no te gustó? –aventuró.

\- Sé que es lo que te pedí, pero… me di cuenta que no quería llegar hasta el final si no era contigo. _Contigo_ siendo tú. –Firkle se alejó, frustrado, subiendo todas esas defensas que por años él había luchado en vencer- No estaba asustado ¿Entendido? No es eso. Pero si me corrí fue porque la forma en que movías los dedos es tu marca registrada, era una parte de ti y eso fue lo que realmente me encendió.

\- Y porque podían atraparnos. –Ike sonrió e inclinó el rostro, buscando los ojos de su novio- Firkle, no necesitas aclararlo, jamás creí que estuvieses asustado.

Además, su corazón estaba enternecido. Desde la tierna infancia había sospechado que Firkle solo podía desear el contacto de aquellos que quería, pero al ir creciendo esa teoría se había instaurado más en él. Porque el Firkle que se derretía a sus caricias, el que se moldaba a sus fantasías y aceptaba todas sus perversiones, jamás se vería haciendo esas cosas con otra persona. Nunca accedía a las ideas que incluyesen a otra persona tocándolo, nada que apartarse a Ike de la escena. Jamás. Aunque Ike le había dicho que no tendría problema en compartirlo o mirarlo con otra persona, Firkle lo había observado escandalizado. _Escandalizado_ por eso y no por sus otras peticiones mucho más extremas y peligrosas. Porque solo su pequeño y afilado novio podía escandalizarse por cosas así y no por otras.

Nunca tenía sexo casual con Firkle, ninguno de los dos usaba el cuerpo del otro como un desahogo de excitación sin significado profundo. En realidad podían ayudar masturbarse al otro, pero el sexo siempre era una experiencia sudorosa, extrema, dedicada y apasionada o increíblemente romántica y dulce, devoradora y prolongada. Le gustaba eso de Firkle, nada con él era simple o banal.

\- A veces pasa. –lo consoló Ike y fue sincero con eso- Al igual que con los zapatos, es necesario probar nuestras fantasías. –lo tomó del mentón para que notase que como siempre, no había una pizca de burla, ni pena en él, solo respeto y sincero amor- Unas veces nos van demasiado grandes, otras veces nosotros somos quienes sorpresivamente las desbordamos y se convierten en algo demasiado limitante, estrecho o ajustado. A veces se desgastan de tanto usarlas, se hacen monótonas, familiares, cotidianas y comunes, simplemente confortables. Pero siempre es necesario probarse los zapatos y las fantasías. Además, ambas cosas nos transportan a algo nuevo. –se miró- Tal vez todo el disfraz fue demasiado. En otra ocasión podemos pretender ser desconocidos. Te seduciré en algún lado, como un extraño y te engañaré para llevarte conmigo. –se encogió de hombros- Si la idea te interesa, podemos ejecutarla de otra manera. No me voy a rendir solo porque fallamos una vez.

Firkle asintió, relajado y lo besó en los labios. En todo ese juego era lo que más había extrañado, besar a su novio hasta que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Ambos se separaron con un suave gemido y supo que le hacía muy bien escuchar a Firkle, era algo de lo que jamás se privaría. Nunca más cubriría su boca. Mil veces prefería que el mundo oyese a su novio gemir.

\- ¿Ahora puedes explicarme por qué querías que usara esto? –el gótico enmarcó una ceja señalando toda la ropa que usaba- Me dijiste que no era exactamente para el sexo.

Él sonrió y le dio una buena repasada al atuendo. Al perfecto conjunto.

\- Me encanta mirarte así, obviamente. Pero fue excitante ver como todos te devoraban con la mirada, y no ocultaban el cómo ansiaban tenerte, porque yo sabía que eso jamás ocurriría. –su voz se volvió más apasionada con la idea- Pero te pedí que hicieras esto con el motivo de querer decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi novio. –se encogió de hombros- Esto fue algo mucho más personal. Por eso quería hacerlo hoy, aprovechar que tu identidad estuviese oculta y ambos pudiésemos ver cómo la gente reaccionaba con la exquisita criatura que eres. –lo tomó de la mano y besó sus nudillos- Me regodeé sabiendo que esta hermosa, encantadora y erótica criatura, este atractivo, magnífico y seductor ser que todos anhelaron hoy me ama a mí, me desea a mí, que, por decisión propia, aún con tanta gente rogando por su atención, me escoge a mí para satisfacer sus necesidades y ser su compañía. –lo miró a los ojos y sonrió más ampliamente- Obviamente que te deseo, pero no todas las fantasías deben terminar en sexo. Esta, por ejemplo, era más mental. –se retiró la capa y como había planeado, cubrió a Firkle con la misma para abrigarlo- Solo quería que todos sintieran un ápice de lo que yo siento al mirarte.

Firkle lo miró completamente rojo y se abrazó a la prenda. Como la mayoría de los góticos, no estaba acostumbrado a toda la atención que había recibido ese día, así que eso había querido demostrarle. Cuando le decía que era una criatura sublime, lo decía en serio. No estaba cegado por mor, Firkle era encantador, pero también increíblemente mortal. Como un alacrán, estaba bien armado y era venenoso, pero aun así era increíble simplemente admirarlo, porque parecía imposible que una criatura así de pequeña pudiese destruir a alguien. Pero así era. Firkle era la prueba viviente de que los venenos venían en pequeñas presentaciones.

En realidad, Ike recordó que le había quitado su aguijón.

\- Aquí. –le extendió la navaja y se la devolvió dentro de la bolsa de cuero.

\- Podrías ser un carterista profesional. –murmuró Firkle, volviendo a guardar su bien preciado.

\- Bueno, fui un pirata muy bueno. –bromeó y acarició el perfil del gótico- ¿Listo para volver…?

Firkle lo miró. Bueno, en realidad, observó su dura erección dentro del pantalón.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres…?

\- ¿…subirte a mi regazo y ver como esa falda nos cubre a ambos mientras me pierdo en tu interior? –completó- Si, lo quiero. Pero quiero revisarte bien las quemaduras de la soga y ponerte un ungüento ahí. Después, –sonrió- podemos continuar.

\- Pervertido…

\- Lo tomaré como un halago. –jugó.

Firkle soltó los ligeros de las medias y lo observó con una ceja enmarcada ante las pruebas de su crimen. Los restos de la lencería de encaje y los ligeros le saludaron. No había sido el plan cortar la prenda, pero descubrió que le había encantado. Ambos habían hablado que sería interesante involucrar la navaja en sus juegos, pero sin cortes, solo… la adrenalina del filo tentativo. Esa noche la había usado y se había sentido poderoso. Ike tomó los restos de las prendas y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Siempre era bueno tener material para esas noches solitarias.

Así que se levantó y ayudó a su novio a que recuperase el equilibrio. En ese momento notó que en el suelo seguía moviéndose el vibrador en forma de huevo y sacó su celular para apagarlo. Lo recogió y lo guardó en su otro bolsillo, recordándose que tendría que lavarlo.

\- ¿Estuvo bien esa velocidad para que lo lleves por horas?

\- Tortuoso, pero no insoportable. –Firkle asintió- En otra ocasión podríamos intentar que regules las velocidades.

 _Dios_ … amaba a ese chico con locura.

Ike rodeó los hombros del gótico, pero este se soltó para que lo abrazara por la cintura por dentro de la capa. Al inicio no entendió por qué el cambio a un gesto más discreto, pero cuando comenzaron a caminar y las caderas de Firkle iniciaron ese movimiento que solo los tacones lograban, recordó algo. Y gracias a que la capa estaba ocultándolos, fue muy sutil cuando bajó la mano y metió la mano por debajo de la falda, directamente al trasero expuesto de su novio que ahora andaba sin ropa interior en la calle. Firkle soltó un suave suspiro y se apretó más a su costado, sin realmente verlo, con ese gesto indiferente tan propio de él y que hacía que tanta gente creyese que el gótico no encontraba placer en nada.

Pero bajo su tacto, sabía que Firkle encontraba goce de muchas maneras.

Tal vez no iban a llegar a casa antes de que necesitara esas piernas alrededor de su cintura, esos tacones clavados en su espalda y su pene bien encajado en el interior de su novio, mientras este gemía su nombre.

La sonrisa discreta que le lanzó Firkle le confirmó que no era el único pensando en ello.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas!** Una mezcla de kinktober interesante. Mi adorada pareja obtuvo algunos pedidos interesantes y quise unir unos.

El crossdress que es interesante, dado que trabajo a Firkle sin que realmente le avergüence o le humille la ropa " _femenina_ ". Así que uní esto con la idea del exhibicionismo, pero desde otro ángulo que poca gente usa, que es la fase previa, donde la idea es exponer de alguna manera algo secreto que nadie sabe, en este caso con toda la fantasía de Ike de que la gente deseara a Firkle sin saber su sexo, género ni quién era o a quién pertenecía. Aunque luego la escena del parque fue un nivel clásico de exhibicionismo. Luego, algo de intenso y peligroso _RACK_ (Risk Aware Consensual Kink), es decir Juego Peligroso, pero que obviamente son _consentimiento consiente de perversión peligrosa_. En este caso la fantasía de transgresión de un desconocido y el uso de la daga, pero siempre con el uso de una señal que detuviese todo.

También me pareció importante tratar el tema de que no siempre todo sale como se desea y eso está bien. A veces deseamos cosas o fantaseamos de las mismas, pero resulta que no es lo que queremos y está muy bien detenernos. Kinktober es un mes para explorar, pero también para recordar que temas de seguridad y consentimiento.

Tal vez haga una segunda parte de esto ¿Qué les parece? Siento que en este caso nos desbordamos y el capítulo se quedó algo estrecho o ajustado para todo el potencial. Así que podría necesitar una segunda parte. En especial para jugar más con ese crossdress ¿No creen?

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
